What Could Go Wrong?
by SherbertLemon101
Summary: Death's claimed yet another victim... One Shot I know in the story it says I will update later but I changed my mind to make it a One Shot. Sorry


"Seriously dude…a circus act? That was the big surprise of yours?" asked Devon incredulously.

"What's wrong with that?" replied James with his eyebrows raised.

"Well I was expecting something like 'I joined the army or I had sex with Angelina Jolie and now she wants a threesome," Devon retorted rather moodily.

James rolled his eyes "Come on, you can cheer me on,"

"My ass," But Devon followed his best mate into the ludicrous looking tent. I was coloured with pink and purple stripes with neon coloured feathers poking out from every direction. Fake fruits were hanging limply off the corners of the tent. It had a slightly _gay_ vibe about it.

Inside it was coloured scarlet red. To Devon's surprise the inside was packed with over- excited people who were laughing and chucking popcorn at each other. These people are in for a disappointment, Devon thought to himself glumly.

He took the seat which James had indicated for him. Then James disappeared behind the curtain to get ready for his…_act_. Next to Devon was an old woman who kept yelling at everyone when they made too much noise. She turned her head to face Devon and then commented

"Youngsters these days…why young man, do you have a valid licence?" she asked nosily.

"Shut up, you grandma," he snapped back at her. The truth was his _didn't _have a valid licence. He stole it from his twin brother who now lives in France. The old woman clicked her tongue and turned away.

Next there was a booming voice emitting from the centre of the tent. Devon could make out a man in around his 40s dressed up as if he was a cruise director, shouting into a megaphone.

"I would like to thank you all for attending. I am your ring leader for the afternoon. So without further ado I will introduce a first act: Amazing Inga!" The man created a jazz square motion with his hands and then disappeared behind the curtains.

Inga was definitely the most flexible person Devon had ever seen in his life. She made her left leg go behind her back touch a right shoulder and she still managed to hold her poise. Then she made a few complicated arm movements which baffled Devon completely.

Then next few acts were nothing special: someone getting sawed in half, a few vanishing tricks, those little girls who do the trapezium acts, an illusionist and so on. The only reason Devon was still glued to his seat was because of James. Damn him, he murmured quietly so that the old croon next to him won't start rambling on about World War 1.

As Devon was biting a loose bit of flesh on his thumb, he sensed it. He didn't know what _it _was but _it _was definitely something dire, like in a horror movie where the stupid little girl always opens the rattling closet door when everyone in the cinema is screaming "DON'T LOOK IN THERE!" at her.

Devon wanted to leave so badly but however much of a badass he was, he wasn't going to damage his friend's feeling so he impatiently waited for James to get on stage. Suddenly he heard a whirring noise coming from above the tent.

The ringmaster cried out "Don't worry people. Just a helicopter! Now was the next act: Fire Away! No seriously…that's what the act is called!" The old man laughed at his own joke.

Applause started but died away instantly when they saw what was in the stage in front of them: a ravenous looking lion, a cannonball and a scrawny teenager. Devon realised with a pang that it was James. _What the fuck is he doing?_

James didn't say a word in his act. Not even an introduction which every other act had put on. He clapped his hands twice and the lion perched itself on a stool. James nodded curtly. He then pulled out a giant wooden stick and lighted the end of the cannon. What James didn't notice was the fake human body hidden under the enormous stool which must have been forgotten from the last act.

Devon broke out in a cold sweat just merely watching the preparation of his act. Not being able to stand it any longer, he stood up and shouted "DON'T DO IT!" then he rushed down the stairs till he reached the stage.

James' eyes widened and through the corner of his mouth he mumbled "What are you doing?" in an urgent tone.

"Something bad is gonna happen man," Devon spoke in a normal voice. His actions had caused a major uproar within the crowd. Even the old woman originally seated next to Devon was waving her walking stick about.

Devon wanted to calm the audience down. He waved his hands frantically but ended up hitting the lion behind him on purpose. The lion roared and stomped its massive paws. The stood cracked under the pressure which caused the fake body underneath to pop out in different direction, caking everyone with fake blood. James let out a shriek of shock and stumbled backwards and landed in the cannon. Devon tried to wedge James out but he was stuck in there, in a position which no one wants to be in. Ironically that was jus the moment when the cannon fired. Devon accidentally let go and James shot up in the air faster than a heartbeat.

The speed at which he was shot caused the tent ceiling to rip open. For a while there was no sound. Complete silence. The audience were on their feet which their mouths gaping open. Then time sped up. James came hurtling back down to Earth, however he didn't quite looked like James. His body was torn into pieces. His inner organs were spilling out carelessly and there was a pool of blood by Devon's feet. But James' head was missing…just a lumpy stump on the top of his neck. Devon looked at to see what had caused this when everything went black.

Something had landed on him. Devon knew instantly. He pulled the remains of James's head of his own face. He was actually holding his best friend's head without the body attached. Then one by one the screams started. People scrambled out their feet, knocking each other out of the way for their own safety.

Slowly Devon dared to look up again when he saw the helicopter passing above through the gaping hole in the tent ceiling. However the helicopter was closer and Devon could see the blood dripping from the rotating blades of the helicopter. James' blood…

Devon was speechless. He blinked.

"Youngsters these days…why young man, do you have a valid licence?" a broken voice asked.

"What?" he replied in confusion. Hadn't the old lady fled with the others? She rolled her eyes and turned away.

Then he become conscious of the fact that everyone was happily chatting away not running in panic. He scratched his head and saw the ring master at the front introducing the first act.

"The Amazing Inga," Devon whispered at the same moment the ring master shouted her name.

This had all happened before. So James wasn't dead yet. Fate had given Devon a second chance. He kissed the cross necklace he was wearing in appreciation.

Little did Devon know that a lot of people mess up their second chance too…

Out of Story: Hey guys! I love the Final Destination Series and I just had to do my own take on it! I remember me and a couple of my friends were discussing what we would do in our own Final Destination movie and I just thought "Hey I'll write a book about it," Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will update this story as soon as I can. This story has all new characters and if any of you readers want a character inbox me or say something in the reviews.

Also post reviews on how this chapter went. I want to hear them! Thanks.

Buh Bye! x


End file.
